<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carnal Desires by Lovehatemysme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351287">Carnal Desires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme'>Lovehatemysme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, kinda???, wolf!zen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I said Wolf!Zen, but at this point it’s basically smut with added wolf-like things?? Lmao, please accept my offer of wolf zen</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carnal Desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I said Wolf!Zen, but at this point it’s basically smut with added wolf-like things?? Lmao, please accept my offer of wolf zen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zen paced back and forth in front of the door, feeling restless as he waited for you to come home. He couldn’t understand himself, there was something inside him feeling.. Itchy? Relentless? He doesn’t understand, his head twitching slightly from side to side, the top of his head feeling a bit itchy as his fluffy ears started to grow. He groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck, there was something inside he couldn’t pinpoint.<br/><br/></p>
<p>A longing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A yearning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>A craving. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His ears twitched as he heard footsteps, he stared at the door as he waited. One, two, then he picked up your scent, he waited in anticipation as he stood, his blood rushing through his veins as that itch inside him grew. Your footsteps became louder, your scent grew stronger, his eyes glued at the door as he waited. His ears perked up as he heard the door knob turning, as soon as you opened the door Zen greeted you with a toothy grin, his fangs showing a little and you could see his silvery furry tail wagging from side to side on his back.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Jagi! You’re home,” he said cheerily, closing the gap between you. You closed the door behind you and he held your neck, his hands much warmer than usual.  You smiled at him with a curious face, you then noticed his ears twitching, his fangs grew a little longer in a matter of a few seconds.<br/><br/></p>
<p>You then looked at his eyes, entranced by it’s glowing rubiness. You couldn’t take your eyes off him as he looked at you piercingly, he then leaned to kiss you, and without a conscious thought you opened your mouth as you welcomed his tongue that slipped inside. Zen’s warmth radiated to you, there was something about his aura, his heat that felt infectious that you could feel yourself heat up as his tongue glided over yours.  He pulled your neck closer and you moaned when he twirled his tongue to yours, Zen felt that rush to his veins, that itch inside him bursting into tiny trails of fire all over his body. <br/><br/></p>
<p>You melted into the kiss, your knees growing weak as your bag made a thud falling to the floor, your hands gripping on Zen’s chest trying to find support. Zen’s hands held your waist, one knee between your thighs and you tried to rub yourself onto him without even knowing it. You started to feel dizzy and lightheaded that you pulled away. You both panted as you stared into each other, tongues out as a trail of saliva connected you still, your eyes half closed, your cheeks flushed, your whole body feeling heated. You felt so lustful as you stared into Zen, his ruby eyes getting darker. Pulling away Zen felt that urge again, that craving, that yearning. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Zen pushed you against the door and leaned to lick your upper lip, you moaned when he started to suck it. He then started to trail his kisses to your jaw, down to your neck and sucked on a sensitive spot. You sighed and moaned softly, your hips wiggling as you rubbed your center on his knee, the friction teasing your sex, the little tingles going upward to your spine. You couldn’t help but want more. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Zen sank his fangs a little on your skin, the sharp end piercing but the pain only added to the pleasure building up. You moan as Zen left a mark, licking it to soothe he busied his hands on your bottom, his hands kneading your butt, guiding your waist as you indulge yourself with his knee. You whimpered at the slow pace, wanting more, you needed more. Your body feeling hot all over, your hands on Zen's shoulder pulling him closer. Zen chuckled, your scent growing stronger by the second that it was intoxicating him, driving him crazier, his own thirst making his mind blank wanting nothing but pleasure. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Zen followed the smell that was driving him wild, he kneeled in front of you as his nose directed him to your aching sex. He pulled down your skirt and he smirked seeing your juices sipping through your undies. <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Haaahh~" you moaned when Zen placed a kiss over your undies and sucked it softly. Zen's impatience got the better of him, ripping away your undies and your dripping sex was expose to his face. Your scent drove him wild, his tail wagging back and forth. He sat comfortable in front of you, pulling one leg and placing it over his shoulder, he spread your pussy with his fingers, his tongue licking your slit and your hands instantly went on his head. <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Mmm," Zen nuzzled his nose on your pubic, "You taste so good jagi," he whispered, licking your sex once again to taste you. Your knees grew weaker, each lick sending trails of pleasure up to your body. You covered your mouth with one hand as you moaned when Zen sucked your clit, toying with it using his tongue. You were sure that anyone who was passing by would hear your muffled moan. Your other hand pulled  Zen's head closer, he'd suck your clit softly then lick it, repeating again and again then dip his tongue inside you, his warm tongue poking your walls. You could hear the sloppy sounds as Zen lapped your juices. He'd moan as he glided his tongue on your slit, drinking your juices to quench his thirst as he enjoyed licking you thoroughly. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Once he was satisfied, he inserted a finger and focused his tongue on your clit. The sensation was too much, you pushed your head onto the door as you raced to your edge, grinding your hips against his face you started to tremble. He sucked your clit and the pleasure inside you scattered all over your body, your hand failing to stop your moans. Zen held your waist as you limped forward, he dipped his tongue inside you once more to taste you, stroking your slit with his tongue as he lapped your juices and you whimpered at the sensation. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Your chest heaved as you breathed, Zen removed the leg that was on his shoulder and stood tall, hovering over you as he squeezed your body between his and the door. You looked up to Zen, his chin dripping with saliva and your cum. There was a powerful feeling Zen felt as he looked at you, his marks evident on your neck, your lips raw and apart, your hair a mess, you looked positively sinful and Zen took all of it feeling prideful he made you look like that. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Zen captured your lips again, his hand pulling down his sweatpants, wasting no time as he pulled your leg once again and lifted it to his waist. You could feel his warm cock on your stomach, snaking your hand to grab it, you gently stroke it and Zen moaned into the kiss. Still feeling euphoric, you shakily pointed his tip on your entrance, moaning as you rubbed his tip on your clit. Zen pulled away from the kiss, holding your leg tightly as he thrust inside you. His claws digging in your skin, his cock filling you inside, Zen grunted as he was engulfed in your tight warmth. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Zen continued to thrust inside you, the door banging a little but he couldn’t care any less, his mind completely taken by his desire. You could feel your second orgasm building quickly as he hit you deeply, Zen wrapped his other hand on your waist as he pulled you closer, the other on your butt squeezing you. Your lips ghosting on each other as you both panted and moaned. Each time Zen squeeze your butt you also tighten on him, clenching as you could also feel him twitch inside you. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Hhnng, j-jagi,” Zen panted as he pounded into you, pulling out his entire cock only to dive back in fully and hit you deep. His movements started to be erratic,  a long and deep stroke followed by quick and short ones. The sloppy sound of your fluids mixing and skin slapping filled your ears, Zen’s warm breath tickling your face. Everything felt so lewd, all of the stimulation making your sensations go overdrive, you held onto Zen’s shoulder, clinging as you reached your second orgasm. Your body trembling against his, moaning on his ear you tightened around him and your nails digging down on his tank top onto his skin.  Zen continued to thrust a little more until he found his own climax, howling your name as he did so. You could feel him twitch inside you, spilling so much inside you that it started to drip down on the floor. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Zen held you against the door as you both steadied your breaths. You couldn’t think straight as you felt your head in the clouds, light and floating as your second orgasm came quickly after the first one. Zen nuzzled his face on your neck but realized it was a mistake. Your sweet and lustful scent only drove him wild once again, his carnal desire yet still to be satisfied. Zen growled as he lifted your other leg up, holding your butt to support you while you wrapped tightly your arms around his neck. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“I hope you’re not yet tired, jagi,” he said in a low tone, “because we’re just getting started,” his voice filled with wanting, craving, yearning. You still felt sensitive but couldn’t say no, there was something about Zen’s desire that somehow was contagious, that you yourself wanted more. Your hand trailed up on his head, pulling him close as you leaned up and slipped your tongue on his mouth, mimicking his actions earlier. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>You fluttered your eyes open, feeling spent and exhausted. Your body sweat and sticky. With your eyes half open, you saw Zen inches away from you sleeping rather soundly. You noticed his fluffy ear twitch a little, with all your strength you reached on the top of his head to rub his ear. You giggled softly to yourself, it felt so soft and smooth to touch that you always loved petting his head and rubbing his ears. Zen moved closer to you and curled, burying his face on your chest, one arm wrapping around your waist and he sighed contentedly, his tail wagging slowly and steady. You stroke his head lovingly as you watched his tail. You laughed softly at the realization,  Zen might be a wolf, a beast even as he describes himself, but once the beast is tamed all that’s left is a big pup putty in your hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Other works can be seen and requests can be made at<a href="https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/">♡Tumblr♡</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>